I Will Take Responsibility
by Amyridee43sessh
Summary: Summary: It's been almost two years since Souichi accept that his body accepts Morinaga & Morinaga is already working in the Pharmaceutical S, but Morinaga working in a group with a special project. How does this project affect this couple? Warnings: Yaoi and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** it has **YAOI** meaning **Man** **x** **Man** and future **mpreg**, enjoying

**Discriminator:** Koisuru Boukun is not mine, its owned by Hinako Takanaga

Summary: It's been almost two years since Souichi accept that his body accepts Morinaga & Morinaga is already working in the Pharmaceutical S, but Morinaga working in a group with a special project. How does this project affect this couple?

* Author Notes *

Pharmaceutical S was the only name I found in the manga

This a translation on my Spanish story 'Yo tomare la responsabilidad'

Enjoying the story

Read and comment

Chap.1

What happened?

* * *

Life never seems to be easy for Souichi Tatsumi since it always was complicated. Homosexuals were always behind his bones, his brother was caught by a homosexual, and Isogai & Tetsuhiro had blackmailed him because of his secret relationship he had with Tetsuhiro, but a day his life changed over 360 degrees that he would never forget.

"How could this happen?"

"What did this asshole do to me?"

**"Tetsuhiro!"**

*Some Time before *

"Sen ... Souichi I'm going to work, until the night"

Morinaga said at the door ready to go to work that had started four months ago.

"Until the night Morinaga"

It had been almost two years since Souichi finally admitted he was well with the relationship he had with Morinaga, yet he still said that he was not homosexual, only that Morinaga was special. Morinaga was so happy that he could not believe it and agree to take future training your new job while finishing his senior year. Still Souichi would still by a tyrant with Morinaga, but at least he stopped putting the lock on the door. Souichi was still in college but it seemed that perhaps he would become a professor there or continue studying. When Morinaga finally graduated from college, his new job gave him a month off so he, Souichi, and Kanako visited Tomoe and Kurokawa in California.

The training was a deadly torture to Morinaga, it was worse than Canada. Hamamatsu was in for three months without being able to visit Souichi and Souichi was more than happy in life that never even went to visit him but he at least called. So close yet so far at the same time, thought Morinaga. When Souichi went to pick him up he gave him a good hit on the head to calm down the happiness and love he was showing everyone in the train station. Seeing Souichi, Morinaga ran to him and he almost jumps on him. He gave her a big hug that nearly left him purple. Then bring his face close to Souichi to kiss and closed his eyes and then...

"Auchh"

Suddenly he had a big headache.

"But why do you hit me Senpai?

"You know why Morinaga"

"But …"

"Wait until we get home"

"But it's been three months without you Senpai"

"But nothing Morinaga"

"At least the hand Senpai"

"You're crazy Morinaga"

And zasss

"Auchhh"

With tears of pain and happiness on his eyes, but really missed his tyrant. He even wondered if he had become masochistic. Morinaga knew it was not going to win in public but at home was another story. At home Morinaga did what he wanted to do for three months. Senpai was lying on the bed exhausted from their previous activities that lasted more than five hours. Three months without his Senpai was a deadly torture.

When Morinaga began working in the Pharmaceutical S could not longer see his Senpai that much and stared to get a little depressed that even Souichi noticed. In the beginning he started to work at 9 am to 7 pm, but later they changed the schedule to the afternoon shift from 2 pm to 12 am. Morinaga had been working for two months and that training had already finished and rarely saw Senpai, only in the evenings and weekends when they didn't have to work. Souichi knew that Morinaga was sad but he didn't want to accept that he also wanted to see him happy again and be hold by him again. Souichi stayed awake in his room on a Wednesday night waiting Morinaga to come. What he did was something he could not believe he would for Morinaga.

"That work has Morinaga quite busy, when will he come"

"It's already 1:00 a.m. Did something bad happen to him?"

When that evil thought crossed his mind, he felt as if the heart had been stabbed. The same feelings he felt when Morinaga had disappeared after two weeks and started their strange relationship.

Suddenly he heard the door opened and close. He pretended to slept because he knew that Morinaga would always would enter his room silently to check if he was home and would kiss him on the forehead or on the lips. Souichi realized this and he stay awake just to see and feel his soft lips no matter where he was kissed. Morinaga like almost every day or rather night went to Souichi's room and did the same ritual that he had begun a month ago. When Morinaga left the room, Souichi waited few minutes to let Morinaga prepare for sleep. After five minutes he heard no noise. So very quietly he got out of bed and adventured into the darkness of his room to leave into Morinaga's room. Each step was heard as a loud noise but was actually barely heard. At the same time his heart beat faster and stronger than almost felt that he would leave his chest. When he finally went down the hall and stood in the doorway of Morinaga let out a sigh.

Cautiously he got inside Morinaga's room, and carefully stood in front of the bed Morinaga. (Fetal) Morinaga looked like an angel fallen from heaven, even Souichi is heart melted when he saw his fallen angel. Souichi looked Morinaga's body, his jet black hair which his fingers would grab while Morinaga led him to the gates of heaven with each thrust of his passionate nights of love. His strong arms that make him feel safe and protected from all the evils that are around. His tender look which showed why he really was like an angel. His face showing serenity and confidence when sleeping. Souichi decided to stick with the plan. He checked carefully to find a place to lie in the bed. He saw that the front was a place where he could lie next to Morinaga so he lifts the lightweight quilt and lays next to Morinaga.

Souichi's plan was simple, go to Morinaga's room and lie in bed and sleep with him, but when he lay down beside him, Morinaga felt his heat and hug him while he slept. Souichi was face to face with Morinaga. When seeing the happy expression on his face and he did something that he wouldn't imagine.

"(Whispering sensually) Mori…naga"

He approached him and something stronger than gravity made him kiss the lips. The lips that had set on fire his body many times in those passionate nights of passion. He had learned that his body was crying out to be kissed by them but his pride refused to accept it. Now this force was stronger and put his arms around Morinaga. Morinaga began to feel something in his mouth and felt a warm around his body. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Sen ... pai?"

Souichi only saw him with a look of passionate fervor which was transmitted all over his face. He only seal their lips together again. Morinaga was confused not knowing if it was a dream or reality. _Senpai came to see me?_ Meanwhile Souichi is getting irritated because Morinaga is not answering back. Then he began to feel something familiar in his legs, Morinaga's erection. Souichi smiled.

"Senpai, is it a dream or reality?"

Souichi fell silent for a moment. _What am I doing? Why do I do?_

"Senpai?"

"No more Senpai Tetsuhiro"

"What?"

"Don't call me Senpai, call me Souichi"

"Senpai"

"Tetsuhiroo"

"Souichi"

"Tetsuhiro"

Tetsuhiro was more than happy. It was almost a dream come true. Senpai took the first step; he entered his room and then kisses him and tells him to call Souichi. It was hard to believe. Souichi's body was getting closer to Morinaga without him giving the order. Souichi was lying on its right side facing Tetsuhiro, while his hands were going to Tetsuhiro face to touch his lips with his fingers. At the same time Tetsuhiro kissed the fingers. He couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Souichi's hand and moved him closer to his body. The two approached their faces for a kiss. Kiss after kiss their bodies were side by side. Tetsuhiro started giving him kisses on the cheek and was gradually descending his neck. He went to the point in the neck were he knew that Souichi loved to be kissed.

"Tetsu .."

He began to unbutton his shirt and pants Souichi would pass his hands all over his chest and back. Souichi could only grunt in pleasure and embrace Tetsuhiro with all his heart that would leave marks on his back., As they kissed passionately. The fire consumed all over the body and needed to alleviate their fire. Tetsuhiro started down the Souichi pajamas. He could feel it was already hard and dripping non-stop, he was ready to be relieved of his torture. Tetsuhiro moved his lips slowly towards Souichi chest which left a path of saliva, while his hands worked at his erection. He would touch him sweetly and that would turn-on Souichi more.

"More ... More ... Tetsu… hiro …please"

Souichi never had begged to go on, not even when they accept your body liked to be touched by him. The desire to be inside of it, made Tetsuhiro grab his hips and make it sit above him. Since Souichi took the initiative, Tetsuhiro wanted him to enjoy to the fullest, to feel everything inside him and show him how much he loved him. Souichi's eyes turned big when he realized what was happening. He was going to ride Tetsuhiro; he imagined it and blushed. He wanted to be filled by him and be touched in that part of his body that made him feel in paradise every time he his penis rub or hit against this hidden gem inside of him. In their eyes the flames rose.

Tetsuhiro put two fingers to his mouth to lubricate them, and then take them to the entrance of Souichi. He gently penetrated with one finger and then the other because it had been more than two months without doing it. Souichi let go a little cry of pain, but the skillful fingers of his lover made him forget the pain and pleasure started to travel through his body. Without removing his fingers, Tetsuhiro brought Souichi's body down with him so that their chest were together and with his free hand brought their faces together to kiss him and whisper gently

"Undress and ride me, Souichi"

With trembling hands but with determination on mind, Souichi went to the first button of his pajamas and continued with the five remaining buttons. The raven-haired was staggered to see his beloved do what he had order because he was usually shy and often he refused the orders. When he got to the pants Tetsuhiro stopped him, so Souichi asked.

"What happened?"

"I love you Souichi"

Tetsuhiro removed his own pants while Souichi blushed and no matter how many times he sees Tetsuhiro naked he always blushes. At that moment he felt his lover put him in position. When he felt in his opening was already being penetrated, something happened. When his body completely took Tetsuhiro he felt something he had never felt before. _Why do I feel so full? There is no pain only pleasure._

"Ahh"

Souichi started moving his hips up and down without thinking. He felt his hidden gem was rubbed and touched that caused him to arched and let out sounds of pleasure with each rub. Tetsuhiro started moving his hips to synchronize his beloved. With his right hand stimulated the member of his beloved and the other stimulating his nipples and his lover. Souichi began to feel something inside him that wanted to leave him a satisfaction that never before had with Tetsuhiro. A and increased the speed of your passionate dance, I felt I was going to explode…

"Tetsuhiro ... there ... more Tetsu ..."

"Ahhh ... ahh"

"Sou ... ichi ... love you ..."

As Tetsuhiro orgasm he grabbed Souichi and kissed him and that helped Souichi cum. Among Souichi sighs he utter,

"I like you Tetsuhiro"

For the first time in their relationship with Tetsuhiro let out the words he had always retained, he finally had the courage to take more steps to these true feelings for Tetsuhiro. Those emerald eyes were watering it with a twinkle in them never seen before transmitting a great joy than he had never felt before in them. While panting, with his left hand grabbed Tetsuhiro Souichi's right hand and mix with your fingers and his other hand he kept his long locks of hair away from the face of Souichi and give a warm kiss on the lips and then on his forehead.

"Say it again Souichi, Please"

"I said nothing, and go to sleep Morinaga"

Morinaga didn't beg Souichi to say back to those words as he knew that perhaps very soon he will hear them again, and that it was difficult for Souichi to express his feelings. Very slowly got into the fetal position with Souichi next to him, and he whispered in Souichi's ear very slowly

"Souichi I like you and I LOVE YOU and I will love you all my life and my eternity and I will wait for you to ever say those words again and be accompanied by 'I love you'"

"Morinaga?"

"Yes, Souichi"

"Sleep Already!"

Morinaga just smiled and put his arms around Souichi to secure as he had to go to work within hours. While Souichi only let a small smile on his face alight because the statement of Tetsuhiro brought much happiness to your heart. What I've done Tetsuhiro Morinaga?

To be continued

* * *

Hope you liked. Sorry if there is any errors. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning it has YAOI meaning Man x Man and future mpreg, Enjoy

Discriminator: Koisuru Boukun is not mine, its owned by Hinako Takanaga

**Summary:** It's been almost two years since Souichi accept that his body accepts Morinaga & Morinaga is already working in the Pharmaceutical S, but Morinaga working in a group with a special project. How does this project affect this couple?

Ch.2 Souichi and problems

Again they had changed Morinaga's schedule. It was the third time since he began the job in Pharmaceutical S, but Souichi could not complain, because he could see him at night and spend few hours together, even when would not admit it openly.

"Morinaga what do you in that company, because they change your schedule all the time?"

Souichi did not know exactly what Morinaga did for work. He just knew that it had to do with the reproduction of plants and animals and it was a big secret. Souichi understood that Morinaga was under contract and if he would break the contract, his flourishing career might just be truncated. Souichi just hoped he could tell his own time.

Souichi then went to his room to prepare for the university. He was a little hesitant, he had finished his and now his is continuing with his PhD. The university offered him a position at the as a professor for two years and teach only one period. There were only a few teachers who taught classes for the major in agriculture and Professor Fukushima was retiring, so they considerate him. He also had some experience and knew how things worked there, he was a good option. They also offered to pay all expenses of his doctorate. The offer was very tentative, but to teach others caused him a bit of panic. I had to make a decision within two weeks. He had already discussed it with Morinaga because he did not hide matters like these. Morinaga gave all his support and gave him courage, but was still afraid because he had never taught and had no idea what exactly was he going to teach. The good thing the semester and was going to finish, but he accepted the offer he would have to take at least two private lessons to teach.

He grabbed his backpack and left the apartment to the direction of the university. He went to his class and then went to the lab. When Morinaga left, it took Souichi a while to find a good lab assistant. Many of the unlucky ones had to endure the screams and the occasional mistreatment Souichi made to them. Some could not get more than two days, and others less than a day. People wandered how Morinaga how lasted so long. Souichi was used to Morinaga which was very difficult to get used to not have him near. He missed to him shout and to be heard on the other winged laboratory, to have him as personal servant to purchase and bring him whatever he wanted, and to hit him when trying some move toward him. He had to accept that he missed his faithful cute puppy. Morinaga would do anything possible to continue to be by his side and that's when he realized he could never replace Morinaga in any way possible.

After about three weeks Souichi had taken it as a game and found ways so he could torture and test the new assistants. A week later he got a new assistant, Yuki Ikeda. He was a rookie and he was just one year in college. He had honey brown eyes, with dark brown hair a little longer than Morinaga. It was a head shorter than him and slim body. His gaze brought him peace and somehow reminded Morinaga when he started working with him and a calm voice. Souichi was amazed with the boy. To his surprise, Yukito was more competent than all other former aides. He knew how everything worked in the lab and needed no repetition of things. He did anything Souichi asked, and always showed him respect.. But the best part was that he had a girlfriend that meant he was not gay. He was a good boy and he was lucky to have him as assistant. It took a while to get used to someone else besides Morinaga to call him 'Senpai'. Yukito preferred to be called by his first name so it was easier for Souichi to remember.

As time passed Yukito found out what Souichi not want anyone to know, that great secret, that he had a 'relationship' with Morinaga. One morning Souichi was in the laboratory doing routine check when Morinaga got to the lab. Souichi was more than surprised to see Morinaga. Morinaga was in the lab door and then sat next to Souichi who was standing in front of the table.

"What are you doing here Morinaga?"

"I just came to visit and to thank Professor Fukushima and see you Senpai"

"Morinaga, every day you see me at home so go home or go somewhere else" Souichi said a little irritated but calm.

"Senpai don't you miss me at least a little bit in the lab?" Morinaga asked tenderly. At the same time he rose from his chair and approached Souichi from behind. Then slowly put his arms Souichi arms to hug him and put his head next to Souichi. Souichi felt Morinaga's warm breath on his neck "Because I do" Morinaga said in a seductive soft voice. Souichi only blushed by only hearing and feeling him next to him. Morinaga slowly raised his right hand on top Souichi's clothed chest and making sure to touch key parts of his body. When he arrived to Souichi's neck, he stared to massage his Adam's apple and he began to kiss his main vein which was the most sensitive part of Souichi neck. Souichi let out a small sigh, and reality came to him. They were in the laboratory of the university, they had to stop.

"Morinaga, we are in the university," said Souichi a bit hectic as it seemed that his body would respond to Morinaga's touch.

"Senpai ... I miss you much, and to see you at home alone is not enough for me" Morinaga said with some sadness, but continued his caresses on Souichi.

"I'm not your Senpai Morinaga; call me by my name or my last name"

"I'll call you by your name if you call me by my Senpai" Morinaga began to lick his neck up toward his cheek. Souichi could feel Morinaga's manhood starting to wake-up, which also made his own member to wake-up. Souichi wanted everything to stop because they were in the university and they could be seen; knowing Morinaga he knew that he would take their activities to the end, if he did it on the street until the end, why not also do it in the university.

"Morinaga please stop" Souichi begged with some difficulty. Morinaga use his left hand to grab Souichi's right h and join their fingers and his right hand to turn Souichi's head and kiss him. Souichi accept the kiss. Morinaga's lips were soft but they felt adventurous, Morinaga tongue when past his lips to break into Souichi's mouth. Souichi wanted to moan but just let his tongue dance with Morinaga's.

"I love you Souichi" Morinaga said between kisses. Suddenly the door opened without them noticing.

"Senpai I came already" Yukito said upon entering the lab and saw them. He saw his Senpai with another man of black hair which he seemed familiar in a very compromising situation. They were kissing passionately, and their bodies were half-tangled. Souichi stop doing what he was doing with Morinaga while his face turned red beet and he separated from Morinaga. Morinaga also turned red. Souichi wanted to commit suicide because of the embarrassment. Yukito's eyes wanted to pop-out of his eyes; he could not believe what he had seen he even turned red.

"I think I will come later, excuse me" Yukito said as he went out of the lab when Morinaga told him.

"Stay, I already leaving"

"No, I better go"

"Yukito stay, he was already leaving, RIGHT Morinaga"

"Yes Senpai"

Morinaga was leaving when Souichi called him.

"Morinaga come here" without thinking Morinaga went to his Senpai and zass

"Auchhh"

When he least thought, he put his guard down and Souichi hit him in the head.

"Go already Morinaga"

"How cruel you are Senpai"

"I know, and you deserve it Morinaga"

"I know I'll see you later Souichi"

"Sure, later Tetsuhiro"

Morinaga was rubbing his golf ball size bump but with a smile because Souichi had called him by his name.

Yukito was still perplexed at what he had witnessed. And then he saw a small couple quarrel.

"Umm, Yukito I hope that what you saw now you won't say any of this, and not to change anything between us."

Meanwhile Yukito was a little slow and still was absorbing all that had happened.

"Yukito?" Souichi shook his hand in front of his face.

"Umm, Senpai I won't say anything. But I can ask a question"

"Go ahead"

"You weren't you homophobic"

Souichi could not believe he was told that he was a homophobic, he was not afraid of homosexuals he only hated them except his little brother, and Morinaga.

"I'm not homophobic at all Yukito; I only hate homosexuals for almost all bad things that have happened before in my life."

"Can I ask something else?"

"Go ahead Yukito"

"He was in the university before right?"

Souichi took a breath and answered.

"He was my old Kohai, Tetsuhiro Morinaga. He already graduated and will be working in Pharmaceutical S, and we live together. Any other questions?"

"No Senpai ... well yes, are you gay?"

Souichi did not know how to answer that question properly. He was not gay or just liked men, and Morinaga had something special and he knew that he liked women, but Morinaga got in his life somehow did not know how to explain it at all. Souichi saw him in the eyes and breathe deeply.

"I'm not gay; it's just that Morinaga is special. He is the one that I let him show his 'love' and is the most faithful friend I have had in my life"

Yukito just saw him in the eye and said with a confidence

"Do not worry I will not say anything Senpai; just be more careful next time. And I'll tell you something, don't hate them just because of your past experiences you have had with them. They have affected you and now you have created a wall to protect yourself, but you know that deep inside you, you don't hate them. Also when you need someone to talk to, I am here Senpai." Yukito then patted Souichi's back.

"Thanks Yukito"

"You're welcome Senpai"

The talk with Yukito did help him but I knew very well that he hated Kurokawa. And with a cheerful voice Yukito said

"So Senpai, what will we do today?"

And so, Yukito Ikeda found out the great secret of Souichi. Souichi had remembered that had happened eight months ago.

Souichi still had doubts whether to take the offer but at the end he decided, he left the laboratory and went to professor's Fukushima office and said.

"Professor Fukushima I'll take the offer"

"Very well Souichi, let's see how you're going to fit you. And don't panic, because is not that difficult to teach"

To be continued

So I was supposed to upload this chapter on past Saturday but things happen that don't let you

Al so thanks to the people that reviewed even when they don't show up (I will try to fix that). So Guests and TsukiWolf275 and everyone else Thanks.

Hope you liked. Sorry if there is any errors. Read and Review.


End file.
